The present invention relates to a coating composition comprising a sorbic acid ester or sorbamide composition, more particularly a coating composition comprising a sorbic acid ester or sorbamide and an additive designed to control the cure rate of a coating composition containing a sorbic acid ester or sorbamide.
It has recently been discovered that sorbic acid esters and sorbamides are effective as high boiling, low VOC coalescents for coating compositions that have been shown to enhance film hardness and film formation at or below room temperature. A tendency of these coalescents is their propensity for curing too rapidly, thereby resulting in the formation of undesirable color bodies, or curing too slowly. It would therefore be an advance in the art of coating compositions to discover a way to control the cure kinetics of sorbic acid esters and sorbamides.